Staying Behind
by Radiant Arabian Nights
Summary: Lucy falls in love with Caspian in the Dawn Treader. She decides to stay in Narnia with him. Leaving her family on Earth. Now she is 27 and has married Caspian, had kids and now preparing for war with Caspian missing. Will her family come and help her?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

 **Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker. I also have a slit mental disability so please excuse any mistakes. I do the best I can with writing these stories and trying to post chapters.**

 **Author's Note 2: Have a safe Christmas everyone. Peace to all**

* * *

 **Introduction**

Lucy falls in love with Caspian in the Dawn Treader. She decides to stay in Narnia with him. Leaving her family on Earth. Now she is 27 and has married Caspian, had kids and now preparing for war with Caspian missing. Will her family come and help her?

* * *

 **Prologue**

* * *

Lucy looks at Caspian she knew she loved him. They were approaching the land on which lead to Aslan's country. Lucy knew she had to make a decision.

"Edmund can I talk to you?" Lucy asks her brother

"Of course. What is it Lu?" Edmund asks

"I need to talk to you in private", Lucy replies, "Caspian can I use your cabin please?"

"Of course", Caspian says looking at her

He had been falling in love with her on this trip. He knew nothing could happen between them. After all Lucy had to return home. Lucy walks into Caspian's cabin with Edmund behind her. Lucy shuts the door making sure they have privacy.

"What's wrong Lu?" Edmund asks

"I am just going to say it. I think I am in love with Caspian", Lucy admits to her brother

"Lu do you really love him?" Edmund asks

"I do. What do I do Ed?" Lucy asks

"I can't tell you Lu. Follow your heart", Edmund says

Edmund leaves the cabin and finds Caspian.

"Caspian you and I need to talk", Edmund says

"What is it Ed?" Caspian asks

"What would you do if Lucy decided to stay here?" Edmund asks Caspian

"I would cherish her. But I know she won't stay. I love her but I have to let her go", Caspian replies

"Just think about it", Edmund says

The next day the see land that was surrounded by flowers in the water. They see Aslan standing on the beach.

"We have arrived", Reepicheep announces

They all got out of the boat. They saw over the top waterfall the very tip of towers and what looked like large mountains with waterfalls.

"Aslan", Eustace says

Everyone bows to the great lion.

"Welcome children. You have all down well. Very well indeed. You have come far and now your journey is at a end", Aslan says

"Is this your country?" Lucy asks

"No. My country lies beyond. Now children it is time to say your goodbyes. Your time here is finished", Aslan says softly

"Aslan I can't go back to England", Lucy says suddenly

"Why not dear one?" Aslan asks

"My home is here with Caspian", Lucy replies

Edmund walks up to his sister searching her eyes.

"Lu is this what your heart wants? Will this keep the spark in your eyes that disappears when we leave Narnia?" Edmund asks

"Yes it will", Lucy says

"You won't see our parents again or Peter, Susan and me", Edmund says softly

"You will be in my heart always", Lucy replies

"Peter is going to kill me", Edmund says knowingly

"Why?" Lucy asks

"Because I am going to let you stay. I am not going to drag you back. I know Caspian will protect you. Caspian do you swear?" Edmund asks his friend

"I swear that I will protect her with my life. I love her with all my heart", Caspian replies

"Then she will stay if Aslan will allow it. I also give your permission to marry my sister. I am sure if Peter was here he would threaten you. But I see how much you love my sister so I wish you nothing but happiness", Edmund replies

"Can I stay Aslan?" Lucy asks

"Very well. But you can never return to the world you were born in", Aslan says

"This is my home", Lucy states, "Here with Caspian"

"Then it is time for you to say your goodbyes", Aslan says

Lucy walks up to Eustace.

"I will miss you. You were very brave Cousin. I hope you keep up the way you have become. I wish you well", Lucy says hugging Eustace

"I will miss you too Lucy. Thank you for helping change me. I will see you again?" Eustace asks

"I will see you in Aslan's country when our time comes", Lucy says

"I will hold you woo it", Eustace says

Lucy moves to her brother.

"Look after yourself Lu and live a happy life", Edmund says hugging his sister tight for what would be the final time

"I will. You live a happy life too. Thank you for being their Ed. I love you", Lucy says smiling

"Here take this something to remember us by", Edmund says handing her the necklace with an eagle, dove, panther and lion, "For all of us"

"Thank you Ed I will wear it always", Lucy says putting it on, "Take this to Peter. Tell him I am sorry and that I hope he lives a happy life the same with Susan", Lucy says handing him a letter to give to Peter

"I will", Edmund promises

"You must leave now", Aslan says

"I will be waiting for you in Aslan's country when the time comes", Lucy says to Edmund as he moves to the portal

"Same. Till we meet in Aslan's country", Edmund promises

Edmund and Eustace smile and walk through the portal and it closes. Lucy shreds tears and Caspian wraps his arms around Lucy.

"You all should leave now. But first Lucy you will be known as Queen Lucy the Valiant, Radiant, Faithful, and Loyal. The shining southern sun of Narnia", Aslan says

"Thank you Aslan", Lucy says

"Now off you go. May the seas take you home", Aslan replies

Lucy, Caspian, Reepicheep all go to the boat. Lucy knew now her life started again here in Narnia…

* * *

 _England_

* * *

Edmund and Eustace waited for Peter to arrive they had been back in England two weeks. They were really nervous to tell Peter what happened.

"How do you think Peter will react?" Eustace asks Edmund

"Badly", Edmund replies as he hears his Aunt Alberta letting Peter in

"This will be fun", Edmund says sarcastically

Peter walks into the room with his suitcase.

"Ed, Eustace. Where is Lucy?" Peter asks

"We went to Narnia Peter", Edmund says telling the story till he gets to the part where Lucy stayed behind

"So where is Lucy?" Peter asks

"She is still in Narnia with Caspian. She choose him because she loves him. Here is a letter Lu wrote", Edmund says handing him the letting

"How could you let her stay?" Peter asks angrily, "With Caspian of all people?"

"Just read the letter", Edmund says with a sigh

Peter starts reading his letter it was short. But it was something he would treasure from his little sister.

 _Peter,_

 _I am sorry we didn't get a chance to say goodbye. Honestly I just realised I wanted…no needed to stay in Narnia. So here I write a letter quickly as we are approaching the border to Aslan's Country._

 _Pete I know your upset. But Caspian will take good care of me. He loves me and I love him. I can't be apart from him it hurt the first time._

 _I wish you could come back to Narnia but you all can't. I make you a promise. When my time comes for me to pass into Aslan's country I will wait for all of you. Mum, Dad, You, Susan, Edmund, Eustace, Aunt Polly and Diggory Kirke. Caspian and I will wait for you this we promise. If you are to go before me I hope you will wait for me._

 _I love you big brother. Live a good life and don't worry about me. I will be fine._

 _So now that is said I must say goodbye for now. I say now because we will see each other in Aslan's country._

 _Long Live Aslan!_

 _Love_

 _Lucy Lily Pevensie_

Peter reads the letter again and closes his eyes to calm down. His little sister was somewhere he would never be able to go unless he dies.

"Pete you alright?" Edmund asks

"No I am not", Peter admits

"She will be alright she is the Valiant Queen _._ We will see her again", Edmund says

"I hope you are right"

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Happy 25th Birthday to me and my Dad**

 **This chapter is also dedicated to Rosie who was like a grandmother to me who passed away from cancer. Love you Rosie may you rest in peace**

* * *

 **Chapter .1.**

* * *

 _10 years later Narnian Time_

* * *

 _2 years later Earth Time_

* * *

Peter sighed it had been two years since Edmund told him Lucy stayed behind in Narnia to be with Caspian. He had been so angry when Edmund gave him the letter. He never got to say goodbye to his little sister and that hurt.

Susan had also taken it hard she realised how much Lucy meant to her now that she was gone and how Narnia was real. But Susan knew she wasn't allowed back to Narnia. So she would never get to apologies to Lucy.

Now it was Christmas and the family had gathered. Peter, Susan, Edmund and Eustace where the only ones who knew where Lucy was. Everyone else felt she had run away.

The Pevensie parents John and Helen had been upset about Lucy. They suspected that Peter, Susan and Edmund had been hiding the truth about Lucy's disappearance but they couldn't get them to talk about it.

Now it was Christmas and the whole family had gathered. That had included Alberta and Harold Scrubb with Eustace and Diggory Kirke and Polly Plummer. They were all enjoying hot chocolate when a strange sensation filled the air.

"Everyone gather together", Peter orders in his High King voice

As soon as they were together they disappear from England. They land in a grassy meadow.

"We are in Narnia!" Edmund says looking around

"What is Narnia?" Helen asks her son

"It is a long story. When we went to Professor Kirke's we were playing hide and seek and ended up here. We became Kings and Queens. I am High King Peter the Magnificent, Susan is Queen Susan the Gentle and Edmund was King Edmund the Just", Peter explains

"What about Lucy?" John asks

"She was called Queen Lucy the Valiant", Edmund replies

"This is ridiculous", Alberta says

"Lucy stayed here the first time I came", Eustace says to his mother

"Is Lucy is here?" Helen asks with hope

"We don't know how long we have been gone from here. Time moves differently here", Susan says

"Are best bet is Cair Paravel. We best start making our way there", Edmund suggests

"Which way?" Diggory asks

"Follow us", Peter says starting to walk off

"Don't get us lost this time Pete", Edmund says grinning

"Very funny", Peter says to his brother

"How were you crowned Kings and Queens?" Harold asks curious

"We defeated the White Witch who held Narnia is eternal winter for a hundred years. We broke her hold on Narnia", Peter says

"Edmund nearly died in the battle", Susan says wincing

"How?" Helen asks

"He was stabbed after he destroyed the White witches wand. If it wasn't for Lucy's cordial he would be dead", Peter says

"What does the cordial do?" Harold asks

"It heals any injury as long as your not dead", Edmund says

"How long did you rule for?" John asks his son

"15 years then we were sent back. Into our childhood bodies. Now that was strange", Susan says

"I don't believe this. I want to go home. Right now", Alberta says angrily

"That is not possible for the moment we were bought here for a reason", Edmund says

"I still don't believe we are in a different land", Alberta says

"My trip to Narnia I became a friend to Aslan. I was selfish then. But I soon learned. And I learned this place was real", Eustace says

"Who is Aslan?" Harold asks

"He is the true king of Narnia. He is a lion. And he defeated the White Witch…", Peter explains the story as his trips to Narnia

Then Edmund and Eustace explained the last trip to Narnia.  
"So Lucy decided to stay behind with this King Caspian?" Helen asks

"Yes. She fell in love with him and him her", Edmund replies

"Is this man worthy of her love?" John asks

"Yes. He is a great King and friend. Peter will never admit it though", Edmund says with a smirk at Peter

"I need to see them together. But we don't know if their still alive", Peter replies

"Tell us more about Narnia", Helen says

Susan explains what types of creatures live in Narnia. That is when they hear horses approaching.

"Could be Centaurs", Edmund says

Soon General Gladstone appears with several men.

"King Peter? Queen Susan? King Edmund?" General Gladstone asks

"It is us. Can you talk us to Lucy?" Peter asks

"Of course. This way. You will have to share horses", General Gladstone says

They split up between the men and they gallop to Cair Paravel. They see the soldiers surrounding the Cair.

"What is with all the security?" Susan asks

"These are troubling times. High Queen Lucy will be this way follow me", Gladstone says leading them through the Cair

"It is just how I remember it", Peter says looking around

"High King Caspian had it made this way. The same as it looked over a thousand years ago. High Queen Lucy added her touches too it. Now when you see Queen Lucy make sure you stay calm she doesn't need the stress at the moment with everything going on", Gladstone explains

"With what going on?" Edmund asks

"You will find out", Gladstone says opening the doors to the war room

They see Reepicheep, Trumpkin and Trufflehunter talking with a woman who was looking over maps on a desk.

"We must search again. My husband could be hidden somewhere we missed", the woman says

"Your Majesty your mustn't stress. We will find King Caspian", Reepicheep says

"I fear for his life. I must keep looking", the woman says, "I wish we had more help"

Trumpkin was the first to see the people at the door and looked at them with shock.

"I think your wish came true your Majesty. I think we just got the best help available", Trumpkin says

"What do you mean?" the woman asks

"Lucy?" Peter asks hesitantly

The woman turns and gasps in shock. Peter, Susan and Edmund recognised their little sister even though she was a lot older.

"Peter? Susan? Edmund? Eustace? Mum? Dad? Uncle Harold? Aunt Alberta? Professor Diggory? Aunt Polly?" Lucy asks shocked

"Lucy!" Helen says running and hugging her daughter

"Everyone how did you get here?" Lucy asks shocked

"We don't know. Magic we felt", Diggory says

"How long has it been?" Edmund asks

"10 years", Lucy says softly not believing she was seeing her family again

Peter hugs his little sister. But before he pulls away he feels a kick. He freezes.

"Lucy why did your stomach just kick me?" Peter asks

Lucy turns and faces them probably and they see he stomach was swollen.

"Your pregnant?" John asks his daughter

"Yes. 7 months pregnant actually", Lucy admits

"Where is Caspian?" Edmund asks noticing his friend wasn't here

"He is gone", Lucy says

"You mean he left you?" Peter asks angrily

"NO! He is missing. He was kidnapped!"

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


End file.
